old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Thief
"Nothing is ever truly safe. If someone wants it badly enough, they can find... ways... to obtain it." Advanced (Core) In every profession there are those who rise to the top. Master Thieves are the grand artistes of the criminal world. They are the best Thieves there are, proficient in all the skills that it takes to illegally acquire the goods of others. Master Thieves are usually a part of the local Thieves’ Guild structure, but as bravos who regularly flout the law, many of them are content to operate, ironically enough, “illegally”, e.g. without the approval of the local Crime Lord. The Empire has a long tradition of secretly admiring bold Thieves, though they will still be punished if caught. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Charm, Concealment, Disguise, Dodge Blow, Evaluate, Gamble or Lip Reading, Gossip, Perception, Pick Lock, Read/Write, Scale Sheer Surface, Secret Language (Thieves’ Tongue), Secret Signs (Thief), Search, Silent Move, Sleight of Hand, Swim Talents: Specialist Weapon Group (Crossbow), Specialist Weapon Group (Throwing), Street Fighting or Swashbuckler, Streetwise, Trapfinder Trappings: Crossbow Pistol with 10 Bolts, 2 Throwing Axes/Hammer or 3 Throwing Daggers/Stars, Best Craftsmenship Lock Picks, Cloak, Sack, Best Craftsmenship Rope (10 yards) Career Entries Cat Burglar, Crime Lord, Fence, Highwayman, Racketeer, Spy Career Exits Crime Lord, Explorer, Outlaw Chief, Targeteer A Day in the Life Master thieves spend more time preparing their capers than actually committing crimes. Their crimes require far more caution and precision than a standard purse-snatching or breaking and entering. Master thieves only go after items of extreme value, and those items are always guarded according to their worth. Few city inhabitants can claim to know the streets and alleys as well as a master thief. Intimate knowledge of potential escape routes, shortcuts, hidey-holes, and vantage points can mean the difference between success and failure, and regular tours of the city help reassure him that if something has changed, it will not surprise him at the wrong moment. Seeking new information, typically at taverns or in the town marketplace is also a daily ritual – a good master thief needs to always be aware of new job opportunities. When he has a specific target in mind, the master thief observes the subject and the surrounding closely. He examines the place the item is kept, without arousing suspicion. He studies the owners or keepers, because understanding them means being able to predict what methods they will use to safeguard the item. He marks those tasked to protect the item, and considers every possible route to avoid them. It can be days or even weeks before the master thief is ready to finalize his plans. During all this time the master thief avoids attention. He does not steal anything else, both because it would be beneath his skills and because if he did get caught it would ruin his plans. He does not start fights. He does not brag about his exploits. He watches and waits. And then, when everything is in place, he acts, moving quickly and decisively. If all goes well he is back in a safehouse with the item before anyone even knows it is missing. Little Known Facts Many of the best master thieves can attribute their success to their completely unremarkable appearances. Passing as merchants, labourers, craftsmen, and peasants makes performing their real work all the easier. Master thieves generally hate to do anything with haste. They prefer to take their time, examine their options, put together a plan, and execute that plan without error. This doesn’t mean they can’t and won’t take advantage of sudden opportunities, but master thieves prefer planning to improvisation. A good master thief has at least two cover identities, one safehouse, and three hidey-holes ready at all times. In any given city the master thieves know and respect one another. Most will not cross another’s scheme, which means the first master thief to claim a target gets to go after it unopposed. His peers will not make an attempt unless he tries and fails.